


Summer of Possibilities

by BitterSweetTeller



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, At least some suggestive content, Gen, Kim Possible Cartoon Spoilers Aplenty, Plenty of Foes, Relationship Implied At Least a Little, Surprise Foes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSweetTeller/pseuds/BitterSweetTeller
Summary: It's the summer after graduation from Middleton High, and there's still foes to fight.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable





	1. Mission 1: Path of the Yono

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this fanfiction story in 2012.
> 
> But... This is version 2.0 of that story.

Kim and Ron were at Bueno Nacho.

Kim was eating a salad, and Ron and Rufus were eating some Nacos.

Kim sighed, "Ron…"

Ron wondered, "what?"

Kim concluded, "weren't you going to keep expanding on your food choices?"

Ron pointed out, "Kim, Kim, Kim…what's wrong with sometimes eating Nacos?"

Kim figured, "I guess you're right. Just please don't turn into a monster like last time."

Ron concluded, "that was a one time thing. Right, Rufus?"

The naked mole rat in his pocket nodded.

He added, "uh-huh."

Suddenly...

A ghostly appearance appeared in the window besides Ron and Kim.

Ron realized in surprise, "Sensei?!"

Master Sensei concluded, "Stoppable San, it is good to see you. I sense trouble coming to Japan."

Kim asked warily, "what's the sitch?"

Master Sensei added, "Monkey Fist is back. And only Stoppable San can stop him this time."

Ron pointed out, "but…what about Han?"

Master Sensei concluded, "I sensed that you'd bring her along with you."

Kim's communicator then beeped.

Kim asked, "what's the sitch?"

Wade pointed out, "Kim, you're not going to believe this, but…"

Kim finished the sentence, "Monkey Fist is back."

Wade concluded, "then I guess you would believe it. But that's not all. He's attacking a zoo in Japan, and Gorilla Fist is also there. I'm sending you the coordinates."

He had noticed Sensei in his ghost form:

Much to his inner distrust and annoyance in magic.

Ron realized, "you mean DNAmy? That's wrong sick!"

Kim pointed out, "if he really has replaced the Yono, Monkey Fist may not have a choice."

Ron concluded, "ohh…"

Kim urged, "come on, Ron."

At a zoo in Japan…

Monkey Fist with a yellowish red glowing hand was grumbling, "the fact that you're using the Yono to subject animals to your will sickens me."

Gorilla Fist is there: Aka DNAmy with gorilla hands and feet.

Gorilla Fist complained, "but I thought you'd approve. You had monkey ninjas."

Her two gorilla minions were charging through the zoo, releasing animal after animal by bending the locks off of the backdoors to the habitats.

Meat eaters chased after leaf eaters, and omnivores chased after both kinds of animals.

Monkey Fist muttered, "that's what I get for letting a mad woman do surgery on me."

Suddenly...

Ron's little sister Han, Kim, and Ron came down in parachutes.

They landed in a African styled habitat, which was recently abandoned.

Yori was there.

She was ready to leap on Gorilla Fist from behind the habitat.

Gorilla Fist cried out, "it's that Kim Possible meanie! This is part of why I awakened you."

Monkey Fist chuckled, "this just got interesting."

Kim said, "let's go."

Rufus came out of Ron's pocket, ready for action.

Yori jump spun on top of Gorilla fist, spin kicking into her to knock her to the ground.

Gorilla Fist just spun around...making Yori grip onto one of her gorilla arms just to stay on.

Ron called out, "way to go, Yori!"

Yori spun kicked into Gorilla Fist.

Yori was knocking her to the ground as she spun jumped towards Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist chuckled.

He used the power of the Yono to send lightning Yori's way.

Yori spun in midair, dodging lightning bolt after lightning bolt.

Meanwhile...

Ron, with Han strapped to his parachute, closed his eyes.

He was concentrating on his Monkey Kung Fu form as a blue aura surrounded him.

Ron called out in a surprisingly more serious tone, "hey, Monkey Fist…here's my fists!"

With rediscovered abilities?

He leaped high into the air.

Monkey Fist and Ron exchanged fists with lightning quickness in midair:

Both with rediscovered and heightened abilities from mystical monkey power.

Kim figured with a sigh, "I guess I'll just…round up the animals."

She took out some leftover salad from Bueno Nacho.

The animals smelled the food, and started turning back.

The leaf eaters turned back...and therefore the meat eaters and the omnivores did too.

Kim called out, "here's some yummy food!"

She then launched several nets from her wrist kimmunicator.

Rhe animals started to form a circle around each other and the leftover salad that Kim dropped onto the floor.

Zoo workers soon came to round back up the animals.

They congratulated Kim.

Then?

They went off to fix the zoo locks and get everyone back into their habitats.

Kim reluctantly said, "no…big."

She then noticed the two familiar gorilla minions.

Kim got out her hairdryer grappling hook.

Kim chuckled, "maybe this isn't a bad mission after all."

She spun jumped between the two gorilla minions while releasing her grappling hook around the minions' feet.

It allowed her to jump spin higher than if she were to do so without the grappling hook.

In their efforts trying to get Kim?

The gorilla minions crashed into each other...knocking themselves out.

Kim figured, "now to check on Ron."

Around then...

Monkey Fist called out, "give it up, Ron Stoppable!"

Ron muttered uncharacteristically, "never!"

Despite Han, Rufus, and Ron fighting Monkey Fist with mystical monkey power? It wasn't enough to defeat Monkey Fist. 

Suddenly...

Yori swung off a habitat's tree...swing kicking into Monkey Fist.

A surprised and floating Monkey Fist was knocked backwards by floating and glowing Ron.

Ron sent him crashing into the ground with a great thud.

Yellow glowing Monkey Fist made the ground shake with a clap of his hands.

This was sending back Ron and Rufus further into the ground.

Kim called out, "grab on!"

Yori grabbed onto Kim's hand.

This allowed Kim to spin kick off of Yori in midair…and into Monkey Fist below.

Yori spun kicked off of Kim at the same time to safely land in a pool of water in another habitat.

Monkey Fist, caught off guard, was knocked out by Kim.

Ron groaned.

He slowly returned to his normal self.

He called out, "that was badical!"

Suddenly...

Monkey Fist turned back into a statue with a pull ring carved on top.

Gorilla Fist cried out, "no!"

She had finally become conscious again.

Well...

Only to be spin kicked down to unconsciousness by a leaping Kim in midair.

Master Sensei appeared as a ghost again.

Before disappearing again?

He said, "you have done well, Stoppable San."

Ron figured, "uh...thanks?"

He was looking at the wide crack in the floor as he said it.

Kim concluded, "maybe we should put him in a museum."

Ron concluded, "yeah. So KP, back to Middleton?"

Kim sighed, "yeah."

Ron wondered, "what's wrong, Kim?"

Kim concluded bitter sweetly, "it's nothing."

Ron figured in better spirits, "ok then."


	2. Mission 2: Attitude Mayhem

Kim was driving Ron in her hi-tech purple car.

She was dropping her brothers Jim and Tim off at J.P. Barrymore's Pizza Partytorium.

Then?

Kim's Kimmunicator beeped.

She asked, "what's the sitch?"

Wade answered, "we've got a hit on the site…from Drakken."

Ron realized, "wait…Dr. Drakken? Is his brain switched again?"

Wade sighed, "no. He's right here."

The screen changed to an office...where Dr. Drakken was sitting in a office chair.

Kim suspiciously muttered, "what do you want, Drakken?"

Dr. Drakken all too lightly sighed, "oh, Miss Possible…I do miss our conflicts."

Kim insisted, "but that's not the reason you called?"

Dr. Drakken pointed out, "Shego is back to being a wanted criminal, and I want her back."

Ron muttered, "ok: Am I the only one who saw this coming?"

Kim suspiciously urged, "if this is some kind of trick, I will come after you."

Dr. Drakken sighed, "after a month of being a good citizen, you still don't trust me?"

Kim concluded, "not in the least."

Dr. Drakken concluded, "if you don't believe me, talk to the politicians that got me into office."

And with that? The screen went off.

Ron figured, "long as he's not trying to take over Bueno Nacho again? I don't see it, Kim."

Kim annoyedly sighed, "oh, Ron...it's just not that simple."

Wade figured, "someone has to keep an eye on Drakken. Check what I dug up on him…government bribes!"

Ron cluelessly figured, "how's that a bad thing?"

Kim sighed.

She concluded, "just because I love you doesn't mean you aren't still clueless sometimes."

Ron just smiles like it's obvious.

Kim quickly added, "we're on it, Wade."

Wade figured, "good…because Shego has just been sighted near Henchco."

Kim muttered, "great. Two bad guys, and only two of us."

Ron lightly figured, "that hasn't stopped us before."

Kim concluded, "you may have a point there. But, it's too dangerous to confront Shego without backup."

Ron added, "Felix hasn't been on a mission for a while."

Kim concluded, "neither has Jim and Tim. But, we'll get Felix."

At the headquarters of Henchco…

Shego was making her way past a bunch of knocked out guards, heading for a display case among several.

This display case had the latest version of the Attitudinator in it:

A certain helmet that can turn people evil by taking out their good side and keeping the evil side.

Then...

Felix and Kim made their way past several guards from another direction.

Kim spin kicked several guards in midair to the ground.

Felix used his rocket propelled hi-tech wheelchair's robot arms to hurl several guards against the wall.

Kim urged, "she's...that way."

This was while looking at her Kimmunicator.

Felix wondered, "how do you…?"

Kim explained, "Wade hacked into the security cameras…before they were taken out by Shego."

Felix concluded, "she sounds dangerous."

Kim somewhat nervously muttered, "you don't know the half of it."

She let Felix's wheelchair's arms change into the shape of a card to open a electronically locked door.

The door opened automatically.

Behind it?

Shego had already smashed open the case to the latest Attitudinator.

She was aiming the Attitudinator at Kim.

Shego chuckled.

She declared, "just in time, Kimmie."

Felix called out, "Kim, look out!"

He used his wheelchair's arms to hurl Kim out of the way of the latest Attitudinator's improved beam.

Kim spun jumped off of the robot arms to land behind Shego.

Kim was breathing hard.

She said to Felix, "thanks."

They both smiled.

Then...

Shego put the latest attitudinator on her head.

She noticed Felix.

She chuckled.

Shego figured, "long time no see, wiz kid."

Felix lightly figured, "I'll take that as a compliment."

He rocket propelled his wheelchair into the air...charging at Shego.

This was while Felix was dodging Attitudinator beams.

Kim was also dodging Attitudinator beams.

She coming at Shego from behind in a running charge.

Shego started shooting her glowing green blasts at Felix.

One of them knocked Felix backwards in his chair.

Kim called out in worry, "Felix!"

Kim grabbed the Attitudinator from behind Shego.

This was while ducking from a Attitudinator beam.

This quickly was resulting in Shego and Kim trying to kick and punch each other over the fallen Attitudinator.

They were both glaring at each other then in determination.

Then?

Felix's wheelchair caught Shego by the arms with its robot arms.

He was holding her up high in the air so that she couldn't focus well.

It wasn't long before Shego sighed in defeat.

Kim sighed with relief.

Kim declared, "good. Your plans are over, Shego."

Shego concluded, "I noticed you didn't bring Ron along. You knew I was the distraction, didn't you?"

She grinned evilly.

Kim chuckled, "no...but I knew it was a trick."

Shego's grin faded quick.

She looked surprised.

Kim grinned.

With a punch from her?

Shego was knocked out.

The head of Henchco then stepped in.

He called out in rage, "get out!"

Felix said uneasily, "right away, sir."

He has his wheelchair's robot arms carry Shego's unconscious body out.

Felix and Kim got out fast.

The nearest police station was a good place to drop Shego off.

After all? Hencho that day wasn't really doing anything shady.

There was always another day for that though.

Meanwhile, near Dr. Drakken's office…

Ron was running past several bodyguards.

He was dodging past them within a political white colored hallway.

Over a walkie-talkie?

One of the guards, "security to Dr. Drakken! Ron Stoppable is breaking into your office."

Dr. Drakken chuckled.

He lightly brushed it off, "oh…what's the harm? What can the sidekick do anyway?"

Ron smiled wide.

He concluded, "never underestimate the power of the slurpster!"

He was holding a drink in hand.

Rufus came out of his pocket.

He was charging for the wires to Dr. Drakken's office computer.

Dr. Drakken gasped.

He cried out, "no! Not there!"

He pressed a button on a remote control.

He was letting loose a laser grid.

It almost fried Rufus.

Ron struck a pose...trying hard to stand still.

He then threw his drink at Dr. Drakken's computer.

Dr. Drakken was quickly lowering the laser grid to catch the drink.

He said, "phew!"

Then...

The computer shut down...much to Dr. Drakken's horror.

Rufus came out from under the office desk, heading back to Ron's pockets.

Rufus said, "uh-huh! We bad!"

Dr. Drakken cried out, "no! Not my TerraFormer!"

He was groaning and babbling.

Ron realized, "wait. You actually connected your doomsday machine to your computer?"

Dr. Drakken sighed.

He figured, "oh well…back to the drawing board."

There was then a knock on the door.

Dr. Drakken opened it...to see several police officers with handcuffs ready for him.

One of them figured, "government bribes are a serious offense, Dr. Drakken. You're coming with us."

As they were escorting him out of the office?

Dr. Drakken was sighing with defeat.

Ron concluded, "booyah!"


	3. Mission 3: Leaning Tower of Villany

Kim was driving Ron in her hi-tech purple car.

This time though?

They were driving in Paris…thanks to a airplane ride from Britina.

They were on a mission to stop Professor Dementor.

He was just up ahead on the Eiffel Tower with some government officials as hostages.

Helicopters piloted by henchmen in gray suits were coming right for Kim and Ron.

Professor Dementor's helicopters had laser cannons armed and ready.

Kim asked, "ready?"

Ron figured, "ready? I'm the king of…ahh!"

Kim sighed in slight annoyance.

At the same time?

Kim was speeding up the hi-tech car...launching it into the air.

She figured, "why don't you take the wheel?"

This was while she was dodging herself around several laser beams coming at them.

Ron awkwardly pointed out, "umm…Kim…I flunked Driver's ED."

Kim realized, "ohh…right. Sorry. I'll be back in a flash."

She launched her grappling hook straight at one of the helicopter's front windows.

As the window smashed to pieces?

Kim's grappling hook knocked out the henchman behind the window.

Kim then used the grappling hook to swing up to the helicopter's controls.

Kim grinned to herself.

She was using the commandeered hellicopter to fire on the other helicopters.

Several helicopters crashed into the laser beams...exploding into pieces.

Afterwards?

Kim sky dived back towards the flying hi-tech car...landing in the driver's seat.

She quickly piloted the car away from the clouds.

She was piloting the car towards Professor Dementor himself.

Ron called out, "incoming!"

Kim saw Professor Dementor with a bazooka rocket launcher...firing missiles at her and Ron.

Kim gasped.

Her Kimmunicator was beeping.

But... For now?

Kim was ignoring it.

She spun dodged around all the missiles.

The missiles crashed into each other...exploding on impact.

Professor Dementor ran towards an escape pod near the tippy top of the Eiffel Tower.

But... Rufus had leaped out of the car to land on Professor Dementor's head.

Professor Dementor cried out in agitation, "get it off! Get it off!"

Distracted by the special naked mole rat?

Kim had no trouble launching a net on top of Professor Dementor.

Rufus easily moved out of the net's gaps, while Professor Dementor couldn't move much.

Kim and Ron smiled triumphantly.

Ron concluded, "mission accomplished?"

Then...

Kim looked at her Kimmunicator.

She realized, "uh oh."

Rufus returned to Ron's pockets on the Eiffel Tower.

Ron concluded, "what uh oh?"

Kim pointed out, "It's a message from Wade. Motor Ed and Duff Killigan have been sighted near Dr. Drakken's former office."

Ron realized, "could they be after the TerraFormer?"

Kim figured, "it's a thought. Wade, is the TerraFormer still active?"

Wade concluded, "aside from the United Nations trying to rebuild a control box for the TerraFormer? It's still intact...although it's very hush hush."

Ron wondered, "what does Terra mean again?"

Kim sighed in slight annoyance.

Kim explained, "it means the Earth. If it's what I think it is…it can transform the entire Earth into any environment."

Wade added, "which is why it's a perfect target for Duff Killigan and Motor Ed. Only knowing Motor Ed..."

Kim commented, "he'd want to paint the town in oil first."

She sarcastically added, "great."

Ron realized, "ohh. To burn it all down? That is sick and wrong!"

Kim pointed out, "yeah. Well... Motor Ed likes the random destruction."

Kim figured, "but, Wade... Can't we just have them battle it out and get themselves arrested?"

Ron added, "yeah. I'm with you on that."

Wade somewhat reluctantly urged, "sorry guys. But, no. That's not what we do."

Kim and Ron sighed in reluctance.

Kim realized, "fine. Next stop, United Nations."


	4. Mission 4: Power Race

At United Nations headquarters…

A politician was saying to another politician, "are you sure this TerraFormer isn't too powerful for us as a whole?"

The second politician gave the politician a annoyed look.

The second politician sighed, "that's why the TerraFormer has been given to us: To control what other governments can't resist abusing for the Earth's own good."

They were walking in a brown hall.

That's when a big crash echoed through the corridor.

Motor Ed was at the wheel of a big armored monster truck.

Behind him were several other big armored monster trucks:

Each with somebody at the wheel.

Motor Ed called out, "get out of the way, dude! Seriously."

The politicians ran out of the complex building screaming. 

Bodyguards were chasing after the monster trucks.

But...

Motor Ed and his crew started throwing spare tires at them.

The bodyguards were being knocked out one by one.

The bodyguards didn't even get to fire much any shot from their guns.

From the opposite direction?

Exploding golf balls came raining down upon the opposite wall.

Duff Killigan walked through the opening in the wall.

He was carrying a wooden golf club and his bag of tricked out golf balls.

Killigan called out, "competition, eh? Let's see if you can dodge my short game!"

He started to golf his golf balls at the monster trucks.

Some of his golf balls exploded...taking out some of the tires in Motor Ed's car in the process.

Motor Ed tried to stop his monster truck in time.

But...

Several of the monster trucks crashed into his.

Only one managed to dodge the pile up.

Motor Ed growled to himself in frustration.

Motor Ed got out of his monster truck.

He was angrily carrying a crowbar with him.

Motor Ed called out, "not cool, dude! Looks like I got to mess you up, skirt boy."

He and Duff Killigan were both glaring at each other.

Duff Killigan angrily responded, "it's a kilt, you monster!"

Motor Ed responded, "you're asking for it, skirt boy!"

Duff Killigan put away his wooden golf club.

Duff Killigan said, "oh. You're through now!"

He took out his metal golf club.

Motor Ed added, "uh-uh. The time of the scrapyard is coming. Seriously. Ohh...yeah!"

He did a air guitar.

He was all too lightly smiling.

Duff Killigan looked horrified and confused.

But...

They very soon were glaring at each other again.

In a flurry of blows?

Duff Killigan was clinking his metal golf club against Motor Ed's crowbar.

Suddenly...

Kim interrupted, "not that I don't like to see my foes do the dirty work for me. But, can we make this quick? After all, some of us have a life."

In between sentences?

She jump kicked into Motor Ed.

She was knocking him backwards by surprise against his own monster truck.

Motor Ed groaned hard.

He realized, "Red…here?"

Kim smiled.

She had her arms crossed as well.

She remarked, "yep. And, so far... I'm winning at red light, green light. Want to give up already?"

Motor Ed glared at her.

Motor Ed's crew was coming out of their smashed monster trucks...armed with crowbars.

Ron ran circles around the crew of henchmen, running too fast for them to catch up. 

Minutes before Ron collapsed from exhaustion?

The henchmen collapsed from exhaustion.

Ron gasped between breaths, "that makes…good guys 1…bad guys 0."

He was smiling too though.

Then...

Motor Ed got up from his smashed monster truck.

He got back into what was left of it.

It could still drive.

So...

Motor Ed charged it into another section of wall.

Motor Ed called out, "I see a green light-t-t-t! Ohh...yeah!"

Kim sighed in frustration.

She flexed her hands some to get ready for whatever is coming.

Duff Killigan switched golf clubs: From a metal one to a wooden one.

Kim and Duff Killigan chased after Motor Ed.

At the same time?

Kim was dodging exploding golf balls from Duff Killigan.

Duff Killigan called out, "I prepared for you, lassie!"

Kim sighed in frustration some.

She figured, "some things never change. Do they?"

Duff Killigan called back, "not my problem, lassie!"

After some more dodging?

Kim suddenly smiled.

She was saying, "unless...it suddenly is."

She triggered her Kimmunicator's super magnet.

It was making the exploding golf balls shift over to the side as she shifted her arm to the right.

Duff Killigan gasped, "oh no!"

His own exploding golf balls exploded in front of him...knocking him out backwards against the floor.

Ron gasped between breaths.

He called out, "right behind…you, Kim."

He was getting up physically uneasily.

But...

He was able to slightly run towards one of Motor Ed's henchmen's left unattended monster trucks.

Rufus got out of Ron's pockets to sneak onboard the undamaged monster truck.

This was much to Ron's surprise.

At seeing this?

Ron suddenly smiled in realization.

He realized, "we could use it to catch up to them. Good going, Rufus. Now...which one of these pedal thingies do I press down on?"

Rufus pointed to one of the pedals.

Ron pressed it with his foot.

Rufus was on top of the steering wheel.

He was using it to steer while Ron was speeding up the vehicle.

Ron was already buckled in on the front seat opposite from the driver's seat.

Meanwhile…

Kim had used her Kimmunicator's supermagnet to latch herself onto Motor Ed's vehicle in midair.

Motor Ed called out, "that's going to cost you, Red. Seriously!"

He sharply steered his vehicle left and right...trying to shake Kim off.

Kim held on.

But...

She was sliding down towards the wheels of the monster truck with her supermagnet as a guide.

Kim smiled to herself.

She was quickly disengaging the supermagnet.

Just as quickly?

She was launching her grappling hook at one of Motor Ed's side windows.

The side window smashed in.

Kim spin jumped off of the side of Motor Ed's vehicle...swinging herself onto the vehicle's roof.

Up ahead?

There was a tank full of Dr. Drakken's super plant formula:

With an elevator big enough for it and a giant drill nearby.

Motor Ed ramped up his steering.

He was driving around in circles just to try to shake Kim off.

Suddenly...

Kim realized that too.

She was almost shaken off the vehicle.

In that moment? She gasped.

She reactively and barely held on with both hands and both legs out.

She got a hand around some of the cable from her grappling hook to help anchor herself on. Her grappling hook was still latched to the side window.

But... Her Kimmunicator went flying out of her hands.

Kim thought out loud grimly, "if Motor Ed gets his hands on it, he could unleash plants covered in motor oil upon an unsuspecting world and turn the world into a scrap yard. But... How in the world do I stop him now?!"

Suddenly?

The monster truck Rufus was driving crashed into the back of Motor Ed's monster truck.

This was bending the back of Motor Ed's monster truck further as it got closer to the tank.

Motor Ed ground the monster truck to a halt just to stop it from crashing and turning over.

He growled some in frustration.

This gave Kim a chance to get back up again.

She smiled with relief.

She was swing kicking into the monster truck through the front window.

It smashed in.

And...

Kim was knocking Motor Ed out of his seat.

He fell dazed against the side door of the monster truck.

He said, "this is so rank…seriously."

Soon after?

Motor Ed collapsed.

But... Kim kicking him down didn't stop him from setting a crash course for the tank.

Around then?

Kim was steering the monster truck clear of the tank.

She crashed it into a oval shaped desk...before slowing it down to a stop.

Kim then got out of the monster truck.

She sighed with more relief.

She quickly went over and picked back up her Kimmunicator. Not even a dent on it.

Then...

Ron got out of the opposite monster truck.

Kim smiled some.

She asked, "hey, Ron: You ok?"

Rufus returned to Ron's pockets.

Ron smiled.

Ron figured, "oh yeah. We're more than okay. Let's do that again!"

Kim suggested, "here's a thought: How about we don't?"

Ron insisted, "aww…come on! It'd be awesome, and you know it!"

Kim annoyedly rolled her eyes some.

Kim sighed.

She figured, "Ron? Have you rode a robot horse recent? Because riding Motor Ed's truck was a lot like that."

Ron looked wide eyed at that.

He figured, "ohh. Yeah. Way to undo the boo-yeah."

Kim smiled some.

She put a comforting hand on his.

Kim mostly assured, "don't worry about it. There's always video games and more missions."

They both smiled.

Ron pointed out, "wait. I thought you don't really play video g..."

Kim admitted, "well... I would for you."

They started to walk out together, holding hands.

Ron lightly figured, "then what are we waiting around here for, Kim? We got Zombie Mayhems!"

He was breaking into a run.

Kim also broke into a run. But, that was just to follow him out of the United Nations building.

But...

Kim also smiled in amusement.

Yep. This was going to be a better day now.


	5. Mission 5: Senor Senior Party

At a certain European island...

Kim and Ron were sneaking into a certain high security complex.

Ron wondered, "why are we sneaking into Senor Senior Senior's place…when we already have these invitations to Senor Senior Junior's latest party?"

Kim pointed out, "because it sounds like a trap."

Ron concluded, "yeah. But, didn't they already try that earlier?"

Kim smirked a little.

Kim insisted, "if there's any villain that doesn't mind repeating themselves, it's Senor Senior Senior."

Ron figured, "ohh…right. I don't exactly get it."

Kim sighed in defeat for now. There's always tomorrow.

She kept going over the high wall.

She urged, "all clear."

Ron was helped up over the wall by Kim.

Then...

Both came down to the Senior Seniors' pool.

Senor Senior Senior chuckled.

He said, "good. You fell for my trap?"

Ron realized, "ohh…it's a trap trap!"

Kim smirked a little.

Kim urged, "moving along now, Ron."

Suddenly...

A giant tilted fan came out from behind a wall.

It was sucking Kim and Ron towards the pool.

Kim and Ron tried to grab ahold of something.

But... They couldn't get a good grip on anything.

Kim quickly shot her grappling hook at the giant fan's on/off switch...switching it off just in time.

Kim and Ron barely landed on their feet on the ground.

Senor Senior Senior was running deeper into his complex building.

Kim urged, "think you can catch up to him?"

Ron nodded, "sure. No big."

They smiled to each other.

Then...

Ron ran off after Senor Senior Senior.

Kim said over the Kimmunicator, "good tip, Wade. Senor Senior Senior is definitely up to something."

Wade insisted, "no problem…Kim."

All of a sudden?

He trailed off.

Kim urged, "Wade? Hello?! Something's definitely wrong…here."

She then saw her screen change to the image of a familiar disco ball.

And... 

Frugal Lucre was at the controls of a big database computer.

Kim was instantly hypnotized...much to the joy of Frugal Lucre.

Frugal Lucre all too lightly sighed.

He figured, "that felt even better than what the Seniors are paying me."

Ron was chasing after Senor Senior Senior...until he found Frugal Lucre.

Ron turned towards Frugal Lucre.

But... Ron was soon covering his eyes in reaction to the near blinding brightness of the disco ball in the room.

Ron groaned some in reaction too.

In the adjacent hall?

Senor Senior Senior turned around.

He was smiling all too lightly.

He let out a evil laugh.

Senor Senior Senior taunted, "you may protect yourself from my hypnotic disco ball. But...can you be protected from your own best friend?"

Ron gasped in fear.

He turned to face a hypnotized Kim...still glancing at her Kimmunicator.

Senor Senior Senior turned to Kim.

He ordered, "attack him, my personal pawn!"

Kim surprisingly obeyed...charging at Ron with her fists and kicks.

Ron ran screaming.

He ran...until he was backed into a corner of Senor Senior Junior's party.

Ron had to close his eyes and concentrate on something:

Because he's just realized that only his mystical monkey power could save him now.

He started glowing blue and floating.

Ron charged at Kim with a uncharacteristic warrior's cry...knocking her backwards against a wall.

With Kim dazed?

She shook off the hypnotism with ease.

She gasped in sudden realization.

Kim called out, "Ron…it's all right now. It's me!"

She was getting teary eyed.

She was putting her arms up as well.

Ron was about to smash himself into Kim...when he gasped.

He gasped at what he was about to do.

And...

He stopped glowing blue.

Ron was getting teary eyed.

Ron very nervously started to say, "Kp…I'm…"

As he said this?

He helped Kim to her feet.

Kim assured him, "aw. No need to apologize for this. Now, let's stop Senor Senior Senior and Frugal Lucre."

The teariness in both of their eyes was drying up.

Kim and Ron put on sunglasses just in case.

They ran past the party crowd of celebrities on the disco styled dance floor.

The two were heading back towards Frugal Lucre.

When they got there?

Kim simply launched her grappling hook at the disco ball's rope.

This made the disco ball bounce and crash to pieces against the ceiling.

Across the world's TV screens and computer screens...

The hypnotic spell was broken.

Wade, Britina, Mr. Barkin, and everyone else in the world not at the party were free from the hypnotic spell.

Back at the Senor Senior's Island...

Frugal Lucre tried to run away to one of the small docked jetboats.

But...

Ron ran in front of him to cut him off.

Ron warningly glared at Frugal Lucre.

Ron called out, "you're not going anywhere!"

Frugal Lucre sighed in defeat.

He was looking down.

He muttered, "phooey."

Kim simply knocked him out from behind.

She said, "that's for hypnotizing me."

She smirked in satisfaction.

Then?

Kim urged, "come on Ron. There's still Senor Senior Senior to catch."

She and Ron smiled some.

They both ran back to the party.

Senor Senior Junior and Bonnie noticed them.

Before the two of them can say anything?

Kim tugged at part of Senor Senior Junior's shirt as a warning.

Kim firmly asked, "where is Senor Senior Senior?"

Senor Senior Junior somewhat lightly urged, "get off my jersey! He went that way!"

Kim added, "thank you."

Kim let go.

Senor Senior Junior carefully and hurriedly straightened out his shirt.

Ron pointed out to Bonnie, "what? No witty hurtfulness?"

He gave her a suspicious look.

Suddenly?

Camille Leon shapeshifted from Bonnie's form to her true form.

She gasped at the same time.

She ran off deeper into the party.

She was shapeshifting into Britina's form along the way out.

Kim figured, "change of plan. I'll go after Camille."

Ron nodded.

They spilt up...much to the confusion of Senor Senior Junior.

He wondered, "Bonnie? Bonnie?!"

Senor Senior Junior was teary eyed as he said it.

But... He'll feel better after finding the real Bonnie hidden in a closet on the island.

It won't be long before he checks every door on the island.

Then? He and the real Bonnie will be together again.

Meanwhile...

Ron ran after a fleeing Senor Senior Senior.

He was also heading for the little jetboat dock.

Well...

Until Ron cut him off and tripped him to the ground.

Senor Senior Senior groaned hard.

He said, "you've won this round, Ron Stoppable. But, tradition dictates there's always a...next time."

He fell unconscious shortly after.

Ron smirked in satisfaction.

Then?

He was circling back to look for Kim.

Meanwhile…

Kim was chasing after the shapeshifting Camille.

Kim was saying "excuse me" and "pardon me" as she passed by the partygoers.

Kim reflected, "you know... I got to admit: Disguising yourself as Bonnie to rely on the Senor Seniors' money was a smart move…until now."

Camille smiled a little...until the last part.

Camille sighed annoyedly.

She commented, "yeah…until you spoiled it!"

Suddenly?

She spun kicked at Kim in the form of Kim herself...knocking her backwards against the dance floor.

Kim groaned hard on the floor.

Then?

Camille saw Ron.

She chuckled to herself.

She called out, "she's the real Camille!"

Kim pointed out, "no…you are!"

Ron smirked some.

He lightly sighed.

He figured, "ladies, ladies…there's only one way to tell who's who."

Both Kim and Camille got up.

They looked skeptical at Ron.

Ron figured, "there's no way Camille can take down Kim on her own. So... You must be Kim."

Camille in Kim's form then kicked Ron backwards against the floor.

Camille called out, "that, is like, so lame a blow!"

She glared at Ron.

Ron groaned hard.

Kim smiled some.

She figured, "yep. That's my guy. He's weird. But..."

Ron smiled some.

Suddenly?

Camille did a Kung Fu kick in the air.

She kicked Kim down.

Kim groaned hard.

Kim looked stunned at Camille.

She said, "wow. Where did you...?"

Camille was going, "yeah. Finally! Thank you. Me and Shego, like, started bonding over totally not liking you. She taught me a few things. How do you like me now?"

She put her hands on her hips with her arms out like she's posing for a magazine.

She smiled all too smugly.

Kim and Ron were both struggling to get back up.

Kim remarked, "you should work on the likeable part."

Camille scoffed.

She went, "oh, please! I was always well liked. And, with your world saving reputation..."

Camille was all too lightly smiling.

Kim and Ron gulped nervously.

Camille realized, "...I could get everyone in the world to finally like me while framing you as Camille. With your "can do anything" talents and my bag found on you? It wouldn't take much. Laugh! Goodbye, Kim. Time to go to jail."

She was about to knock out Kim.

But... That's when Rufus got a idea.

He motioned for Camille Leon's hairless cat Debutante to come out of Camille Leon's bag.

Soon... 

Debutante and Rufus were cuddled up together.

Camille turned around at the sound of Debutante purring.

Camille looked stunned.

She realized, "but…I can't leave Debutante with them!"

In that minute?

Kim got back up to her feet.

And...

Kim grabbed Camille's arms from behind to catch her.

Kim said, "uh-uh. Not happening, Camille."

Camille tried to squirm out and change forms to get away.

But... Kim tackled her down to be sure she doesn't.

Camille soon sighed with defeat.

Camille muttered in frustration, "aww! I was so close."

Kim used the cable from her grappling hook to tie up Camille's hands behind her.

Then?

Kim pulled Camille back up to her feet.

Kim and Ron sighed with relief.

Ron added, "well, that was close."

Kim added, "and just when she was about to get away ruining me."

Ron concluded, "booyah!"

He and Rufus hi-fived.

Ron awkwardly asked, "so…no hard feelings?"

Kim assured him, "yeah. No hard feelings. You can control your great blue powers now."

They both smiled to each other.

Calling the European authorities to turn in Camille Leon, Frugal Lucre, and Senor Senior Senior was the easy part.

Getting Rufus to leave Debutante to go back with Ron and Kim? That was trickier.

But... Then again?

Rufus and Debutante always find a way back to each other.


	6. Mission 6: WannaWeep in GottaGrin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry: This mission has a happy ending.

Kim and Ron, along with their friends Monique, Wade, Zeta, and Felix were playing a game of volleyball at a beach.

That's when Kim's Kimmunicator beeped.

Kim realized, "wait: Time out! What's the sitch?"

She looked at her Kimmunicator.

After talking to Wade some over the findings?

They both realized the bad news.

Ron wondered, "what is it this time?"

Kim concluded, "Gil has been reported missing, and Gorilla Fist has broken out of prison."

Ron realized, "if they got together…Gil could return to his mutant form!"

He looked horrified.

Wade added, "afraid so."

Kim pointed out, "still... We still have time. All we got to do is find him before that happens."

She, Ron, and Wade smiled some.

Wade figured, "I can tap into satellite images across the world to find him or Gorilla Fist."

He had a laptop computer with him.

He was typing away at it very quickly as he said those words.

Kim complimented, "you techno-rock, Wade."

Wade concluded, "thanks. Here's something. Gil's car is parked at…Camp GottaGrin."

Ron realized in an uneasy voice, "also know as…Camp WannaWeep."

Wade concluded grimly, "right."

Kim urged, "come on, Ron. Are you still scared of that place?"

Ron figured, "maybe a little. But, not enough to back out or anything."

He smirked a little.

Kim concluded, "good. Let's go."

At Camp GottaGrin or WannaWeep…

Kim and Ron got out of Kim's hi-tech purple car.

They were parked next to Gil's blackish grey car.

Ron figured, "I can't believe he got a driver's license…after all that's happened."

Kim concluded, "maybe he just got himself lost."

Ron insisted, "at Camp WannaWeep? No chance of that, KP."

Kim sighed.

She realized, "maybe you're right. We can always check that grotto from last time."

Ron muttered, "yeah. Don't remind me."

He already was shivering like it's cold out.

Kim quickly added, "sorry."

They were walking towards the clean water of lake WannaWeep.

They were following its edge carefully so as not to fall in.

Kim and Ron then saw two masked figures walking around the lake.

They were seeming to be on patrol.

Kim took out one figure. Ron took out the other.

They both turned out to be mutant cuddle buddies of DNAmy.

One had a salamander head. One had a rhino humanoid body.

Kim and Ron reached the grotto beyond the lake.

And... Inside?

Gorilla Fist and a re-powered Gill(or Gil) were standing alongside each other.

Gorilla Fist looked more ape-ish than before...with gray skin throughout her body.

She still had her glasses on and everything. But, she was grayish too.

Gill was gladly eating some of her ginger snaps.

Kim realized, "oh no. Looks like we're too late."

Gill concluded, "and now with this mutated slime in this DNA machine, I will turn everyone else into my mutant minions by contaminating the oceans!"

Gorilla Fist figured, "well... As long as it's only meanies you're turning into your minions. Mommy cares for you and..."

Gill frustratedly called out, "for the hundredth time, DNAmy! I already have parents!"

From the corner of the grotto?

Kim and Ron couldn't help but giggle.

Kim lightly realized, "yep. She hasn't changed a bit."

Ron added, "yep. Wrong sick."

Gorilla Fist was saying, "oohh. This is going to take more trust exercises than I..."

Ron called out, "not if I can help it, Gill!"

He drew upon his mystical monkey power.

They both glared at each other.

Ron charged at Gill.

Gill called out, "eat slime, Ronnie!"

He shot balls of green slime at him.

Ron spun floated around the balls of slime easily.

Ron cried out a warrior's cry.

As he did?

He kicked Gill against the complicated DNA machine to his left.

He knocked him down with great enough force to break the machine.

Gill muttered, "now you've done it, old Mad Dog!"

He kept shooting balls of slime at Ron.

Ron called out, "hey! No one disrespects the Mad Dog legacy!"

Ron rammed his fists into the wet ground of the grotto.

He was launching mud balls into the balls of slime before they could hit him.

Gill taunted, "you only have one legacy, Ronnie: It starts and ends here...at Camp WannaWeep!"

Gill punched Ron backwards.

He was sending Ron falling into the grotto's pool of cleaned water.

Even Ron's mystical monkey power can't keep him breathing underwater for long.

Ron gasped in sudden fear.

Kim called out worriedly, "Ron!"

At the same time?

She was fighting a surprisingly more skilled version of Gorilla Fist.

Their fists could barely hit the other.

Ron and Gill wrestled for air underwater.

But...

Gill kicked him against the cave wall with a great thud.

The cave's ceiling started to collapse.

A rumble sounded.

Rocks were raining down on everything in the grotto.

Kim called out again, "Ron!"

She high jump kicked Gorilla Fist over.

Gorilla Fist was temporarily stunned by one of the falling rocks.

Kim hurriedly ran for the Grotto's waters.

She dived in.

Suddenly?

Gill was struggling more to breathe.

Kim had got him in a headlock underwater.

With Gill's punches a little slower then?

Ron had a small window of time to clap his hands together.

Ron called out, "b...o...o...yeah!!"

He rose up in a wave of blue kinetic energy.

The wave smashed through the incoming rocks and Gill.

Gill was sent flying into the cave wall.

Gill was covered in rock debris.

He was groaning hard.

Kim was quickly swimming back to the grotto.

But... She was smiling some already to herself.

Ron floated on...all the way back to the grotto.

They both smiled knowingly.

Then?

Ron returned back to his normal self.

He started to collapse from exhaustion.

Kim somewhat nervously called out, "Ron!"

Ron muttered in confusion, "what?"

Kim caught him before he could collapse.

Kim urged, "grab on to me! We're getting out of here."

Ron grabbed onto her.

Kim launched her grappling hook high up.

The grotto was collapsing.

Gorilla Fist was angrily coming after them.

The mutated slime started pouring into a stream that was headed for Lake WannaWeep.

Rufus had run out of Ron's pocket to push on an already weakened totem pole.

The totem pole fell on top of the stream...stopping the slime from going anywhere.

Kim jump kick flipped off of Gorilla Fist...sending her crashing into the waters of Lake WannaWeep.

Gorilla Fist was dazed some from Kim's carefully timed jump kick flip.

Gorilla Fist frustratedly cried out and flailed her arms out in the waters.

By the time she returned to shore? Kim, Ron, and Rufus would be gone.

Kim and Ron were already swinging high up...and over a ton of collapsing in rocks.

They landed on the fallen totem pole.

Rufus returned to Ron's pockets.

Rufus was making excited noises as he did.

Ron smiled some toward Rufus.

With everything else?

Ron sighed in exhaustion.

He found it hard not to fall asleep from the exhaustion.

Kim was only a little exhausted.

She was carrying Ron in her arms back to her car.

Ron concluded, "what a night."

Kim concluded, "yeah. But, at least we saved the world…together."

They both smiled to each other.

And...

Just before Ron fell soundly asleep for the night?

Ron concluded, "right, Kim."


End file.
